Promesse
by Menieemmett
Summary: Après cinq années passées dans les Forces Spéciales, Edward Cullen s'est mis au vert...Il rencontre à ce moment là Bella Swan/ yerAndLauraKayne.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Après cinq années passées dans les Forces Spéciales, Edward Cullen s'est mis au vert le temps de faire la paix avec un douloureux passé. Dans un parc, à Washington, il rencontre Bella. Si délicieuse et sexy, avec ses mèches roses, ses tatouages et ses piercing. Pourtant si triste, avec ses yeux verts, les plus beaux qu'il ait jamais vus, embués de larmes.

Attirance et fascination s'emparent de chacun d'eux. S'il ne cherche pas l'amour, Edward ne refuse pas une aventure d'un soir. Et, quel mal y aurait-il à prendre un peu de bon temps après la pénible journée que Bella vient de vivre?

Ils passent ensemble une nuit explosive. Le lendemain, chacun repart de son côté, sans se retourner. Avec toutefois, un pincement au cœur….

**Disclaimer : _Twilight_ n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Si vous aimez déjà le prologue, le premier chapitre est déjà terminé et sera mis en ligne dés se soir.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Et donc voici comme promis le premier chapitre, veuillez m'excusé des fautes si il y en a.**_

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, la talentueuse, et l'histoire appartient à Laura Kayne je ne fais que changé certaines choses.**_

_**.**_

.  
.

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Sous le soleil implacable, la brise du fleuve ne parvenait pas à atténuer la chaleur de cette fin de journée. Edward Cullen courait à petite foulée sur la piste verdoyante du Mount Vernon Trail, au bord du Potomac. Les paroles de son thérapeute résonnaient encore dans son esprit, et rien n'aurait pu les effacer, ni les battements effrénés de son pouls, ni le tintement métallique de ses plaques d'identification, sur son torse nu, ni même le grondement incessant des avions au-dessus de l'aéroport de Washington, au loin.

Vous devez régler vos comptes avec votre père.

Edward était stationné dans la région, le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Pour obtenir la promotion qu'il convoitait, il devait régler les problèmes qui, à en croire son psy, se résumaient à un conflit avec son père. Comme si une fichue thérapie pouvait suffire!

Jamais il ne se remettrait des maltraitances de Edward S. Cullen. La souffrance de sa petite sœur, ses larmes, ses regards affolés l'avaient marqué à vie. Et pourtant, il était assez grand pour se défendre, voire riposter, alors que la pauvre Alice n'avait aucune chance. À ces souvenirs douloureux, Edward se mit à fulminer. Si c'était à cela que menaient « l'amour » et la vie de famille, très peu pour lui!

La piste le mena vers la vieille ville d'Alexandria, où il savoura l'ombre bienfaisante des arbres bordant Union Street. Les trottoirs grouillaient de piétons auxquel les automobilistes n'accordaient guères d'attention. Évitant de justesses une fourgonnette, Edward ravala un juron et traversa la rue. Il parvint rapidement à Founder's Park. Bande de verdure au bord de l'eau, le parc était parsemé de petits groupes. Chacun marquait son territoire d'une chaise longue, d'une couverture ou d'une glacière.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe, se soir?_ Demanda-t-il à une famille, en ralentissant sa foulée.

Le père lui sourit. Sans doute avait-il reconnu les plaques d'identité. Les militaires suscitaient encore le respect.

-_Les gens viennent voir le feu d'artifice_, expliqua-t-il.

-_Ah oui?_

Edward n'avait effectué que la moitié du parcours de vingt-cinq kilomètres qu'il s'était fixé. Peut-être reviendrait-il, après une bonne douche bienfaisante. Encore faut-il qu'il trouve une serviette parmi ses cartons. La vieille, il avait emménagé en ville, mais il n'avait encore rien déballé. Après avoir arrosé son installation dans un bar, avec quelques camarades, il était rentré aux aurores.

Au moment où il allait accélérer, son regard fut….

* * *

**.**

.  
Premier chapitre certes court, mais le deuxième sera plus long.

**Des avis? Je répondrais avec plaisir.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à Stépanie Meyer, l'histoire à Laura Kayne._**

**_Merci aux favori et mise en alerte._**

**Voici donc la suite.**

.

.

.

* * *

Au moment où il allait accélérer, son regard fut attiré par une jeune femme. Élancée, bronzée, elle se tenait blottie sur une couverture, un peu à l'écart, un livre posé à côté d'elle. Edward ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux bruns et ondulé en chignon. Le col ouvert de son chemisier blanc révélait la naissance de ses seins et une partie de son épaule. Sa jupe longue laissait devuner ses jambes fuselées. S'il ne cherchait pas l'amour Edward ne refusait pas une aventure d'un soir. Comment aborder cette inconnue. Le souffle court, les mains sur les hanches, il réfléchit à une approche.

Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, elle regarda aussitôt ailleurs. Il demeura sans voix: ces yeux vert auraient sans doute été les plus beaux qu'il ait jamais vus…S'ils n'avaient été embués de larmes. Pris d'une soudaine inquiétude, Edward se dirigea vers elle sans réfléchir. Qui avait pu lui faire du mal? La colère montait déjà en lui, une réaction disproportionnée, il en était conscient. Cependant, il n'avait jamais supporté de voir pleurer une fille. Jamais!

- Bonjour! Lui dit-il. Tout va bien?

- Super, ça se voit, non? Rétorqua-t-elle avec un regard de biais.

Troublé par son attitude provocante et le sarcasme qu'il décelait dans sa voix, Edward remarqua que ses cheveux bruns étaient striés de mèches roses.

-Euh…

- Écoutez, reprit-elle en se recroquevillant davantage sur elle-même, c'est sympa, le coup du bon samaritain, mais je n'ai pas besoin d »un héros, c'est clair?

En voilà une qui ne s'en laissait pas conter. Cela lui apprendrait à voler au secours d'une jeune fille en détresse.

- À quoi vous jouez? Vous vous croyez dans une scène du _Parrain_!

Elle se leva souplement et épousseta sa jupe bariolée en faisant tinter ses bracelets. Derrière son oreille ornée de piercings, elle s'était fait tatouer une pluie d'étoiles.

-Et alors? _Le parrain_ est l'un des dix meilleurs films de tous les temps?

Il en profita pour la jauger tel un ennemis: elle devait avoir à peu près son âge.

-Vous aimez_ Le parrain_? Lui demanda-t-il.

Debout sur sa couverture, elle le toisa d'un air de défi qui lui donna la chair de poule.

-Oui, et alors, matelot?

Ce simple mot fit bouillonner son sang dans ses veines.

-Je n'ai rien contre_ Le Parrain_, mais je ne suis pas un matelot.

Nom de D…, maugréa-t-il, était-ce une joute verbale ou un petit jeu de séduction? Cette fille avait le don de le troubler au-delà des mots. Si cela continuait, son short allait bientôt trahir son désir charnel pour cette beauté.

L'inconnue l'observait sans vergogne. Si ses larmes avaient disparu, son regard vert était toujours captivant. Foulant la pelouse de ses pieds nus, elle s'approcha de lui. Fasciné à la fois par ses courbes féminines et par le tatouga qui ornait le bas de sa cheville, Edward s'attarda néanmoins sur son corps, sur ses seins généreux qu'il devinait sous son fin chemisier. Dès qu'elle s'arrêta devant lui, Edward se tendit, non pas de peur, mais d'anticipation. Ses tatouages, ses piercings, son regard méfiant, son air de défi ne faisaient que souligner sa beauté.

-Je vois ça, déclara-t-elle en désignant ses plaques d'identité.

L'US Army ne gravait aucun acronyme sur ses plaques. Cette fille connaissait manifestement les militaires, ce qui ne la rendait que plus intrigante.

-Quelque chose me dit que vous êtes joueuse.

-Ah! Il commence à comprendre, railla-t-elle.

Elle s'humecta les lèvres. Seigneur, elle avait même un piercing sur la langue. Cette fille était torride: il eut soudain envie de l'attirer vers lui et de s'emparer de cette bouche appétissante. D'autant plus que cela ferait taire ses sarcasmes. Il glissa les mains dans ses poches.

-Vous me cherchez, rétorqua-t-il avec un rire forcé. Pourquoi?

Elle pinça les lèvres. Son esquisse de sourire fit place à une moue de dédain.

-Parce que vous êtes une cible facile.

-Moi? Une cible facile? Tu dois confondre ma belle.

En cinq ans passés dans les forces spéciales, Edward n'avait pas été blessé une seule fois. Hélas! Ses camarades n'avaient pas tous eu cette chance, à l'instar de Jasper, son meilleur ami, un type bien. Ses blessures étaient i grave qu'il avait été réformé et n'était toujours pas rétabli. Edward, lui, s'en était sorti sans une égratignure. Les poings crispés, il s'efforça de maîtriser la rage qui montait en lui chaque fois qu'il pensait à cette injustice.

-Absolument pas! C'est bien de toi que je parle.

Sur ces mots, elle se retourna vers sa couverture, sans un regard. En devinant ses fesses fermes, Edward redouta un instant qu'elle ne fasse volte-face et ne remarque son trouble manifeste, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle s'allongea sur le ventre et replia les jambes, chevilles croisées , avant de prendre son livre. Elle le snobait! Abasourdi, Edward hésita un instant, puis il motta sur le trottoir. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été à la fois repoussé, agacé, amusé et gêné? Cette fille lui donnait l 'impression d'être dans un train fantôme de fête foraine, dans le noir, incapable de deviner ce qui l'attendait: une montée, un virage brutal ou une chute libre.

-Hé matelot!

-Nom de D…! gronda-t-il à nouveau en se retournant malgré lui.

Il croisa son regard amusé. Elle avait compris l'impact qu'elle avait sur lui.

-Oui?

L'expression de la jeune femme se fit plus grave.

-Merci quand même de m'avoir posé la question.

Le cœur d'Edward s'emballa. Cette vulnérabilité lui redonnait un peu d'espoir.

-Tu as gagné, petite rose!

-Quoi? Fit-elle, intriguée.

Affichant un air satisfait, il revint sur ses pas. Elle avait mordu à l'hameçon, comme il l'espérait.

-Tu n'aimes pas ce surnom. Alors dis-moi comment tu t'appelles?

Les bras croisés, il lut sur son visage les sentiments contradictoires qui l'assaillaient. Faignant l'indifférence, elle se replongea dans sa lecture. Hélas, elle tenait son livre à l'envers!

Edward s'accroupit devant elle et le lui prit des mains.

-Ce serait plus facile dans l'autre sens, ironisa-t-il avec emphase, avant de le lui rendre.

Elle éclata d'un rire chaleureux et se cacha le visage. Toute la tension s'envola. Lorsqu'elle osa enfin regarder Edward, elle affichait un sourire si naturel qu'il ne vit plus qu'une beauté un peu exotique. S'il n'avait pas été fasciné, il aurait craqué en cet instant pour ses lèvres pulpeuses, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Rarement une femme l'avait à ce point intrigué.

-Ton nm? Lança-t-il en tapotant la couverture du livre.

Amusée, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ton nom? Répéta Edward.

-Bella, avoua-t-elle dans un soupire.

-Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile. Moi c'est Edward.

Bella se dressa sur son séant et cacha ses jambes sous sa jupe en tie-dye. Edward put déchiffrer le tatouage ornant le bas de sa cheville: « courage », en lettre calligraphiées. Cette fois, la curiosité se mêla à l'attirance. Cette fille ne le laissait décidément pas indifférent.

Elle posa son livre.

-On ne t'a jamais dit que tu était un peu lourd, Edward?

-On me le répète tous les jours, admit-il d'un air désabusé.

-Tu en est fier, apparemment.

-Chacun sa spécialité, non?

Elle tenta en vain de réprimer son sourire.

-Dans ce cas, félicitation.

-Merci, répondit-il en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

La pelouse était déjà envahie par les promeneurs venus admirer le spectacle de la soirée.

-Tu reste pour le feu d'artifice? Reprit-il.

-C'Est-ce que j'avais prévu, en effet.

-Tant mieux. Alors pizza, sandwich ou poulet?

-Quoi?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je rapporte pour le dîner?

Elle rit de plus belle, révélant le piercing de sa langue, Edward brpulait d'envie de découvrir les sensations que procurait la petite boule argentée.

-Tu plaisante?

-Pas le moins du monde.

-D'accord. Si, par le plus grand des hasards, tu revenais, fais moi une surprise.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, répondit Edward en se relevant. Accorde-moi une heure, une heure et demi.

- Ca marche, matelot!

-Tu vas perdre cette manie avant la fin de cette nuit, prévint-il.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna à petite foulée. Les idées noires qui le hantaient s'étaient envolées depuis longtemps.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Voici donc la suite plus longue, le chapitre 3 arrive bientôt._**


	4. Chapter 4

Je tiens à remercié encore les nouvelles Alertes et les favos. Merci pour les reviews. Voici donc la suite comme promis..

.

.Disclaimer: Personnages, . Histoire, .

.

.

.

Chapitre 3.

Isabella Swan regarda Edward se frayer un chemin parmi les promeneurs jusqu'à ce que ses cuisses puissantes et son dos musclé aient disparu.

_Très intéressant._

Elle s'allongea de nouveau sur sa couverture. Peut-être valait-il mieux rentrer à la maison, non parce que qu'elle pensait que ce type reviendrait, mais parce qu'elle était à fleur de peau. Ses émotions étaient trop manifestes. Si seulement elle n'avait pas croisé Jacob et sa petite amie dans la matinée…

De toute évidence, son ex était prêt à s'engager, contrairement à ce qu'il prétendait lorsqu'il était encore avec elle: le ventre arrondi de sa nouvelle compagne et le diamant qui étincelait à son doigt l'attestaient.

Si seulement un homme était disposé à la garder, rien qu'une fois…

_À quoi bon te torturer, Bella? Ressaisis-toi! _Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Voir Jacob amoureux et attentionné au bras d'une autre constituait la preuve qu'elle vouée à être abandonnée par tous les hommes.

Elle soupira et glissa distraitement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Pour être honnête, elle admit que cette petite joute verbale avec Edward lui avait fait du bien. Elle avait grand besoin de se changer les idées et il était tombé à point nommé. Il était agréable de se faire draguer parfois, surtout par un homme aussi…torride. Et drôle, ce qui ne gâchait rien. Il avait aussi quelque chose touchant. Rien d'étonnant, donc, à ce qu'elle soit de meilleure humeur.

Elle reprit sa lecture, mais son esprit ne cessait de vagabonder. Elle songea à sa gêne lorsque le bel inconnu l'avait surprise tenant son livre à l'envers. Heureusement, il n'avait pas relevé son titre.

Matelot, songea-t-elle avec un sourire. Ce surnom ne lui rendait pas justice : grand, carré, des cheveux châtains aux reflet roux et blonds, il était tout en muscles. La taille basse de son short révélait des hanches minces. Ce type était terriblement sexy. Un militaire, de surcroît. Il devait avoir fière allure, en uniforme d'apparat! Les filles devaient tomber comme des mouches, à commencer par elle-même, sans doute, si elle venait à le voir ainsi. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Edward revienne. À la bonne heure: il risquait d'être un compagnon de jueu trop agréable, trop dangereux pour l'égo encore fragile de Bella.

Elle retourna à sa lecture, dont le héros était un membre des forces d'intervention aux airs de mauvais garçon mais au grand cœur. Un homme de la trempe d'Edward.

Bientôt elle fut happée par une scène de combat palpitante, au point qu'elle oublia le soleil, la brise, la foule de plus en plus dense. Elle avait si souvent été seule, dans sa vie, que la lecture était pour elle un moyen d'évasion. Quand elle lisait, elle oubliait ce qui se passait autour d'elle, ce qui valait mieux, quelquefois.

Voilà pourquoi elle ne l'entendit pas s'approcher.

-Il doit être passionnant, ce roman, fit une voix masculine d'un ton amusé.

Bella plongea les yeux dans le regard bleu et rieur d'Edward.

-Ah… tu es revenu… je ne…

Il sourit. Aussitôt, elle chassa son roman de son esprit. Le soleil était plus bas dans le ciel et le parc était noir de monde.

- Tu en doutais?

Elle se redressa et le toise. Son tee-shirt gris moulait son torse musclé et soulignait son bronzage, et son bermuda de toile laissait deviner des jambes puissantes. En croisant son regard, elle remarqua qu'il l'observait d'un air satisfait.

- Eh bien..oui. Marmonna-t-elle, le rouge aux joues.

Il portait une bopite de pizza et un sac en plastique. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa: ce type était plus que charmant, et il avait les bras chargés de cadeaux, un mélange irrésistible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'apportes.

-Cela signifie que je peux m'asseoir.

-Sans doute, répondit-elle en réprimant un sourire.

Edward posa ses victuailles sur la couverture et s'installa à côté d'elle. Puis il souleva le couvercle de la Boîte.

-Moitié fromage, moitié anchois, annonça-t-il.

De son sac, il sortit des assiettes en carton, deux sachets de chips et deux sandwiches.

-Dinde et jambon, dit-il.

Il dégageait une odeur de savon et de propre. Troublée par le parfum viril qui émanait de lui, Bella oublia tout de ce repas improvisé.

-Merci, déclara-t-elle. Il y a de quoi nourrir un bataillon!

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire un peu penaud qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le militaire sûr de lui, le mauvais garçon qu'elle devinait en lui.

-Je voulais être sûr que quelque chose te conviendrait.

Elle allait au-devant de gros ennuis…. Non seulement cet homme avait un charme ravageur, mais il était aussi plein de sollicitude.

-Eh bien, tout ça me plait, répondit-elle non sans sous-entendu, le cœur battant.

-Ah oui? Fit-il, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Elle soutint un instant son regard. Entre eux, le désir était palpable, sous le petit jeu de la rivalité. Troublée, elle se détourna la première et tendit la main vers une bouteille d'eau. Étouffant un rire, Edward se pencha pour la saisir avant elle. Leurs mains frôlèrent. Aussitôt, Bella sentit des picotements sur sa peau. En le voyant s'humecter les lèvres, elle se sentit un appétit qui n'avait rien à voir avec le pique-nique qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partager. Jamais Jacob n'avait suscité en elle une telle réaction. Or Edward l'avait à peine effleurée! Mais cela n'irait pas plus loin, se dit-elle. Non. C'était exclu.

Edward but quelques longues gorgées d'eau sous le regard avide de la jeune femme. Tout chez lui était sexy, songea-t-elle en se désaltérant à son tour. La fraîcheur de l'eau apaisa un instant son corps brûlant.

_Ressaisis-toi Bella_!

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir?

Il désignait les victuailles, mais une lueur malicieuse était de retour dans ses yeux. La jeune femme imaginait sans peine les plaisirs qu'il pourrait lui offrir.

-Je vais commencer par la pizza, répondit-elle, malgré son trouble.

Ils se servirent tour à tour, puis bavardèrent de choses et d'autres. En mordant dans la pizza croustillante, Bella se rendit compte qu'elle avait une faim de loup. La pizza était exquise, relevée à souhait.

-C'est drôle comme tout semble meilleur en pique-nique, commenta-t-elle en se servant une troisième part.

-Moi aussi je me régale. Être en bonne compagnie est plus importante qu'un cadre prestigieux.

Il ouvrit un sachet de chips et le lui tendit.

Bien que rassasiée, Bella en prit une poignée. _Tu es incapable de lui dire non, surtout quand il se montre aussi…prévenant et charmant. Tu es vraiment en mauvaise posture!_

-Merci, dit-elle en buvant un gorgée d'eau pour se donner une contenance. Donc….Tu fais beaucoup de jogging?

-Presque tous les jours.

Voilà qui expliquait sa forme olympique et la puissance qui émanai de lui.

-Je ne suis pas très douée.

Edward afficha un sourire radieux. Les rides qui se creusaient au coin de ses yeux étaient irrésistibles.

-Pourquoi tu dis cela?

-Parce que c'est vrai. Au bout de cinq minutes d'effort, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'effondrer. Je me demande comment tu tiens le coup.

Il s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette.

-En intégrant l'armée, je pensais être en forme mais, dès les premiers parcours du combattant, j'ai ressenti exactement ce que tu viens de décrire. Je ne m'en suis sorti que parce que mon copain me traînait derrière lui pendant le dernier kilomètre. Sans parler des réprimandes de mon sergent formateur, un vrai tyran, le démon en personne.

Elle rit de bon cœur. Il avait tort de se dénigrer de la sorte, car il avait manifestement fait des progrès.

-Rien de tel pour avancer, railla-t-elle.

-C'est vrai. Alors, tu es repue?

-Pardon?

-Tu en veux davantage? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il désigna la couverture, mais Bella avait assez d'expérience pour reconnaître un beau parleur.

-Tu es en train de jouer avec moi, là?

-Non, répondit-il gravement. Enfin pas encore.

La jeune femme sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Malgré les sous-entendus évidents de ses propos, il parvenait à rester courtois, ce qui ne manquait pas de charme.

-Mauvaise nouvelle! Fit-elle avec un rire un peu forcé.

-Quoi?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, matelot, lança-t-elle d'un air taquin.

Tandis qu'elle ressemblait les restes de leur repas, des images troublantes surgirent à son esprit. Elle se voyait dans ses bras, lors d'une étreinte torride. _Pas question, Bella! Tu n'en feras rien… Calme-toi! _lui intima la petite voix de sa conscience.

Et pourquoi pas? Fit une autre, tout aussi persuasive.

-J'ai terminé, annonça-t-elle. Merci d'avoir apporté tout ça. Je tiens à partager les frais.

-Pas question. Tu as fourni la couverture et moi les provisions, nous sommes quittes. Je reviens tout de suite, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant vers une poubelle.

Tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin parmi les familles installées sur la pelouse, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa silhouette, ses fesses pommelées. Avant son retour, cependant, elle devait envoyer un texto à sa meilleure amie:

« Ai rencontré un certain Edward au feu d'artifice. On discute. Si tu n'as pas de nouvelles à minuit, dis à la police de chercher mon cadavre à Founder Park. Lol. »

Edward revint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle lâcha aussitôt son téléphone.

-Pour combien de temps es-tu stationné dans la région?

-Environ deux ans. Je travaille au Pentagone, à l'état major.

-Oh! C'est passionnant. Avant, tu étais où?

Son téléphone émit un bip.

-Au départ, j'étais à Okinawa, puis j'ai connu un tas d'autres endroits, au gré des missions.

-Si tu me racontais, tu serais obligé de me tuer, ensuite, c'est ça?

-En quelque sorte.

-Tu es militaire depuis longtemps?

-Un peu plus de cinq ans, dit-il en passant un doigt sur sa bouteille d'eau fraîche. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais, dans la vie?

-Je travaille dans un centre pour enfants défavorisés, répondit-il en feignant de ne pas entendre le bip de son téléphone.

-Ah oui? Travailler avec les enfants, c'est vraiment….super. Admirable.

Bella apprécia le compliment de la part d'un militaire.

-Les enfants sont attachants, expliqua-t-elle, tandis que son téléphone bipait de plus belle. Excuse-moi, je dois rassurer une amie sur le fait que tu n'es pas un tueur en série.

Il se mit à rire.

- Tu lui donne jusqu'à quelle heure avant d'appeler la police?

-Si je te le disais, répliqua-t-elle, un peu gênée, tu saurais combien de temps attendre avant de m'enfermer à l'arrière de ta fourgonnette.

-C'est vrai, admit-il.


End file.
